Room 24
by Department of One Piece Yaoi
Summary: Ace has fallen in love with a certain blonde haired pirate. He believes if Marco finds out he will cast him aside. Not wanting this he decides to completely avoid the man so he doesn't say or do anything stupid. Marco doesn't like how the man avoids him and becomes determined to find out what is wrong. He follows Ace to an island and finds him resting at a hotel. MarcoxAce


Room 24

Ace started his morning like any other, he was waken up the by sunlight. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and showered, got dressed then headed to the cafeteria to have breakfast. On his way over he said hello to his crewmates and kept an eye out for Marco. He had been trying to avoid him for over a week now. Its not that Ace didn't like Marco its was the complete opposite. He had fallen in love with the man and wanted to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret later. When he entered the cafeteria he ran to the chefs with a large plate in his hand and a big grin.

"Morning Ace" the chef smiled.

"morning" Ace replied with an even bigger grin as he saw the food.

The chef loaded his plate with everything on the menu. Ace gave a small chuckle in anticipation. When the chef was done Ace said thank you and walked away with his large plate of food. He looked around and saw Thatch eating by himself. He hurried to sit next to him and was smiling the whole way there. He placed his plate on the table and looked at Thatch who held a depressed face.

"What's wrong Thatch?" Ace asked concerned but not so much as to stop him from stuffing his face.

"Ohh... Its nothing Ace." He responded with a sad face.

"What... Did another chick turn you down?" Ace chuckled.

They had been docked on the island for 2 days now and Ace knew Thatch had been excited to meet the women on the island. Since Thatch nearly always got turned down he assumed thats why he was sad and Ace knew he was right when the depressed aura around Thatch got worse. He laughed and gave Thatch a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about it. There are still plenty of women on the island." Ace smiled.

They talked for another 20 minutes before Ace ended the conversation upon seeing Marco walk in the room.

"I gotta go Thatch. I'll talk to you later" he said scooping up his mess and running to the exit. He dropped his stuff on the pile of dirty dishes before leaving the room.

Thatch had a puzzled face and looked around seeing if he could find someone to talk to. He noticed Marco walking towards him then looked back to where Ace had been.

"Did you finally notice it too." Marco said

"Guess you're right. But I wonder... Why is Ace avoiding you?" Thatch said crossing his arms completely forgetting his problem..

Marco stood silent and watched Ace run out the room. Whatever the reason was Marco didn't like the fact that Ace refused to speak to him and avoided him completely especially since he did nothing wrong. He was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what it took.

"I'll see you later Thatch." Marco said giving his friend a pat on the back.

He walked towards the exit where Ace had just left ignoring Thatch's pleads to stay completely. Thatch sat there alone thinking of how badly he needed to get a girlfriend.

Ace ran to the back of the ship and jumped onto his small boat. Marco had been trying to talk to him and he knew he was going to follow him. He used his flames and steered his little boat to the island ahead. Moby wasn't on the island, it was too shallow and if they did then they would be stuck for awhile.

Ace looked back at the ship and luckily didn't see the blonde haired pirate. He turned back around and began to calm himself down. He closed his eyes for a second taking in a deep breathe. Opening his eyes again, he focused his flames to make his boat go faster.

Marco looked around the ship trying to find Ace. He headed to the back of the ship and looked around. He looked to the islands shore and noticed Ace's small boat on the sand.

"Damn it Ace." Marco thought to himself. Determined to talk to Ace he went to whitebeard to inform him he was leaving for a couple of hours or longer. With Whitebeards approval he flew over to the island in search of Ace.

Ace looked around the small town and noticed there were a lot of merchants here. He places his hands behind his head and looked around for something that would keep him busy for the next couple of hours. After about an hour of looking around he finally gave up. He was too tired to look anymore. There were a lot of cool things there but nothing that made him really want it. He headed for the edge of the town hoping to find a small hotel he could rest at. He looked around and saw a young girl carrying a large bag. She seemed to be having trouble so Ace thought he'd help out while he asked for directions to a ran to her and asked

"Excuse me but could you give me directions"

"huu... Ohh yea... Where are you headed" she smiled while her body shook from the pressure the bag was putting on her.

"here let me help" Ace said grabbing the heavy bag while giving the girl a big smile.

"thanks" she said. She began walking and Ace followed.

"So where are you headed?" she asked.

"Well do you know any good cheap hotels around here?"

"Actually, my grandmother owns one and I just so happen to be headed there right now"

"Great now I have somewhere to relax at!"

It was a short walk. The hotel happened to be right around the corner. The reason Ace didn't see it was because it wasn't the size of a normal hotel. It was small but from the looks of it, it was one of those hotels that were a whole bunch of small houses put together and rented out to travelers. Ace liked these hotels because the rooms were their own houses but sadly they were expensive for him to stay at.

Ace followed the girl inside and saw how nice the place looked.

"this place must really be expensive" Ace thought

"you can just leave the bag on the counter." The girls said pointing to the counter in front of her. Ace nodded and placed the large badge on the counter then scratched his head.

"this is a nice hotel." Ace smiled

"thanks, my grandmother likes to maintain it at it's best condition." the girl said.

She moved to the back of the counter and opened a drawer. Ace heard the sound of keys moving. He watched the girl pull out a key and hand it to him.

"here" she said smiling "you wanted a room right?"

"yea but this place looks really expensive. I don't think I can afford it."

"take it as a token of my gratitude for helping me out with that bag. You can stay as long as you like, but if I call you for help you have to come." she smirked

"Really! Thanks! and I don't plan on staying that long but I'll help out." Ace smiled and took the key. He waved goodbye and walked to the houses. He read the key number and headed to house 24.

When Ace reached the room he took his time entering. He admired how beautiful it was and especially how large it was. It was like it's own house. When he entered he saw the living room that was merged with a dining table. There was a kitchen next to the dining room that was opened door. He saw a door which seemed to lead to the bedroom. The place was really nice. Ace could tell that the room was really expensive. As he entered he locked the door behind him and headed for the bedroom. When as entered the room he stripped naked leaving his clothes on the floor and looked at the large king sized bed and smiled. Within seconds he jumped into the bed and was fast asleep, snuggling with his pillow.

Marco looked left and right. He still couldn't find that damn brat. As he walked around he thought to check out some hotels. He knew Ace had this thing where he always slept at some shitty hotel even though the ship was right there. He walked up to an old lady running a shop and asked for directions to all the shitty hotels on the island. She made a list for him leaving out all the expensive hotels like he asked. Thanking the Old lady he walked out of the shop and headed for the hotels.

Ace had been asleep all day. Looking out the window he saw the sun was nearly ready to set. He heard the door being knocked and got up and pulled his shorts on high enough to not show anything inappropriate but left his boxers lying on the ground. He headed the door and saw the girl he helped earlier holding a small basket.

"I brought you some food"

Ace stood puzzled.

"Thanks... But why would you give me food?" Ace asked

"Well this is our VIP room. We always bring food plus since you agreed to help me with anything I asked I thought it would be a good chance for me to test out some new recipes. I came earlier but you didn't reply. I thought you weren't here so I thought I would come back later."

"Sorry about that I was sleeping and I'd love to try." Ace said smiling.

He let her in and she escorted herself the the dining room. She placed the basket on the table and headed to the kitchen to get some plate. Ace took the time to make himself look more presentable. He zipped up his zipper and played with his hair a little. When the girl came back with the plates he gave her a soft smile when Ace offered to help her out. She refuse though saying that he was still a guest. That reminded him if a certain blonde haired cook which made him think it was about time he visited his brother.

Ace ate and had a conversation with the girl. Somehow it ended up with Ace talking about one of his adventures and him warning her that he was narcoleptic. The conversation lasted a while even though Ace had finished the meal already. He told her which foods were the best and which needed more work. She thanked him and did a little cleaning up by washing everything. She thanked him again and went on her way.

When she left Ace was tired again. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. As he looked up at the mirror he saw a painting and a beautiful Phoenix. He couldn't help but think of Marco. A small tear fell. Ace was surprised and wiped it away with all the others that began falling. This love hurt him. Ace had never felt this way about anyone. His thoughts began to wonder. Marco kept popping up in his head.

"Damn it. I need to stop thinking about him." Ace said to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and told himself

"Ace get over him. You know that it will never happen."

"Damn, where is he?" Marco said

He had searched nearly every shitty hotel the old lady told him about. Marco scratched his head and gave out a sigh. He thought he would check the red light district. It was already sunset and most of the whitebeard crew went wherever they landed on an island. He really didn't want to go there but he really wanted to talk to Ace. Marco turned around and saw a small hotel, one if the really expensive kind. He walked into it and saw a large bag placed on the front desk counter. Walking towards it he saw a small bell. He rung the bell and a few seconds later he saw a young girl run to him. She went behind the desk and welcomed him.

"Welcome sir. How may I help you?"

"I'm just here for directions" Marco replied

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm actually looking for a friend and I think he may be in the..."

Marco was interpreted by a familiar voice.

"Tera, where can I find..." Ace come from the corner and stopped in his tracks as he saw Marco standing there.

"Where can you find what?" She asked

"Nevermind, I gotta go." Ace ran out of there as fast as he could.

"Wait Ace!" Marco yelled running after him leaving a very confused girl. She shrugged it off and began to clean the counter.

Ace looked back never stopping to run and yelled at Marco "Sorry I just remembered I gotta be somewhere."

He saw Marco get angrier. Ace wasn't really paying attention where he was going so before he could turn around he ran into a wall. Marco saw Ace lie flat on the floor. Ace groaned and rubbed his head. Marco took the opportunity to grab Ace. He grabbed his waist and flung him over his shoulder. Ace was speechless but tried to get away. Marco headed back to the hotel and asked Ace what room he was in. Ace ignored him and struggled to get away from Marco but his grip in him was too tight plus he was using Haki. As Marco entered the hotel he saw the young girl cleaning the counter. She noticed them walk in and welcomed them back and noticed Ace struggling to get away from Marco but ignored it.

"Can you tell me what room he's in." Marco asked.

"Don't tell him! Damn Marco let me go!" Ace yelled

Tera smiled and told Marco the room number and gave him a key to Ace's room. Marco thanked her and proceeded to Ace's room. Mary smiled and gave them a small wave.

When Ace and Marco entered the room, Marco locked the door and headed towards the bedroom. Upon entering he threw Ace on top of the bed and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell!" Ace yelled. His heart rate sped up and Ace was panting a little. He needed to get away from Marco soon before his body reacted to the situation. .

"Do you plan on telling me why you're avoiding me?" Marco asked.

Ace looked away remaining silent for a moment.

"I don't know what youre talking about." He finally responded

"I'm not an idiot Ace."

"Never said you were"

"..."

"Look I got somewhere I need to be."

"you're not going anywhere"

Ace was nervous. He didn't want Macro to find out about his feelings. If he did.. then... Marco cast him away. He would rather have Marco be mad at him then completely cast him aside. At least that way they could still remain brothers.

"I want an answer Ace" Marco continued

"Just leave it the fuck alone Marco!"

Marco was surprised at how angry Ace was. He almost never raised his voice to him. Ace looked up Marco and gave him a serious look telling Marco to back off.

"Just leave it alone, please" Ace continued giving a concerned yet sad look.

Ace could feel tears swelling up. They began flowing down his cheeks. He didn't want Marco to he him like this or else he would push the subject even further. He quickly lifted himself up off the bed and tried to swiftly walk past Marco but Marco wasn't giving up. He grabbed Ace's arm and made Ace turn around. He saw the tears and snapped. He pushed Ace back on the bed but this time he leaned over him.

Ace was still crying but he was more puzzled than anything.

"wha... What are you doing?" Ace asked

Marco was silent. He stared and Ace then moved closer to Ace.

"Ma..Marco?" Ace mumbled softly. Soon they were face to face with their noses touching.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to force you to tell me."

Ace gulped. Marco grabbed Ace's hands and pulled them over him. He saw Ace turn red. Marco heard something and looked away for a second. When he turned back to Ace he was fast asleep.

"seems like you narcolepsy saved you this time."

Marco layed down next to Ace and smiled at Ace's soft snores. He slowly began to fall onto a deep slumber.

Ace woke up the next morning only to find himself laying next to marco. He was fast asleep and snoring softly. Ace felt himself blush and quickly covered his face.

"I need to get out of here before Marco waked up" Ace thought

He swiftly but quietly moved away from the bed. He noticed he couldn't move his foot and removed the blanket to see why. Apparently Marco had handcuffed one of Ace's legs to the bed.

Ace smirked and used his devil fruit powers to melt of the handcuffs. Once freed, he went to the kitchen grabbed a sandwich before running out the door. Ace ran till the hotel was out of sight. When it was, he slowed down and started eating his sandwich. He decided he wanted to go relax on the beach.

On his way he couldn't stop thinking of Marco. Why was he sleeping with him? Then he remembered last night's conversation and immediately blushed. To think he was that close to Marco and in that position too. His heart began to beat fast and Ace was getting more flustered. He started to run again and arrived at the beach in no time. The beach was empty but it didn't bother him it was better this way. It gave him time to think. It was after all far away from the village. He walked to a palm tree and laid under it.

Ace watched the clouds pass and drifted away in his sleep.

Marco heard the door close when he woke up. He looked around and saw Ace was gone. He let out a sigh and got up. He saw the cheap handcuffs he put on Ace on the ground all melted. He also noticed Ace's shirt and his boxers. Marco laughed. He got up and leftt the hotel and went to continue his search for Ace.

Ace felt something wet hit him. He opened his eyes and saw rain pouring down. He got up and took shelter under another palm tree that had more leaves. Looking around he remebered there weren't any buildings around.

Not wanting to wait under a tree he decided to run back to the hotel. He started running and remembering Marco was there. He stopped in his tracks alltogether and let the rain hit him.

"I need to stop this." Ace said to himself "I need to get my emotions in check. When I see Marco I'll..."

"you'll what" a voice said.

Ace quickly looked up and saw Marco looking at. He was mad and that scared Ace a little.

"Marco!" Ace yelled surprised.

Marco walked up to Ace and covered him with the umbrella he held.

"you're soaking wet. Let's get you back to the hotel before you catch a cold" Marco said. He gabbed Ace by the arm and started walking.

Ace felt his cheeks go red and pulled away from Marco. He walked faster and was soon back in the rain ahead of Marco.

"Ace... Ace!" Marco yelled. He really didn't want Ace to get sick.

"..."

Look I know your mad at me but at least get under the umbrella."

Ace thought for a second then stopped. He waited for Marco to catch up and when he was back under the umbrella he started walking again but at Marco's pace. They both remained silent until they reached the hotel.

It felt like forever but they reached the hotel and when they did the rain began to pour harder. They entered their room, and Ace was dripping wet and now sneezing a little.

"See... Now you're sick" Marco nagged

"Its nothing i can't handle"

Marco closed the umbrella and Ace walked to the bathroom.

" Ima take a shower" he said.

Marco nodded and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He made a sandwich and found some alcohol. He took it all the the table and ate. When he finished his sandwich he heard the the water stop running. He heard Ace come out of the room and turned to talk to him. When he did he was speechless. Ace was standing there naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist and Ace was blushing.

"Hey do you have any extra clothes on you? Mine are wet and there are no robes here." He tried giving a small laugh and a forced smile to get rid of the awkward aura. Feeling himself blush he covered his mouth and cheeks trying to calm himself.

Marco quickly turned around and shook his head no. Ace saw the alcohol and decided to drink till he didn't care anymore. He grabbed a chair and sat across from Marco. Marco decided he needed a drink too. After finishing a bottle Ace began to speak.

"I'm not mad at you" he said

"That's not what you're acting like."

"Its not that i just..."

"..."

"I just... Don't know what to do anymore" Ace said grabbing another bottle of rum.

Marco stared at Ace waiting to get some more out of him.

"Nevermind" Ace said

"No keep going"

"Don't worry about it"

"i want to know"

Ace drank another glass and got up.

"I'm tired" he said and started walking to the bedroom. Marco stopped him and pulled him in close. Ace was surprised especially when he felt Marco's lips pressed against kiss became more passionate and Ace wanted it to never stop.

"Mar...Marco...hmmm" he moaned

Marco this opportunity to slip his tongue into Ace's hot mouth. Ace moaned and tried to pull back but eventually gave in. Marco kept exploring Ace's hot mouth and pushed him against the wall making Ace yelp. Finally needing to breathe he pulled away leaving a breathless Ace. He held a confused expression but was flushed.

"you're drunk" was all Ace could say. It was also the only thing that could explain why Marco did that.

"only had 2 glasses" he smirked. Leaning in for another kiss but Ace tried to push him back. Marco grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. He slowly started to kiss Ace's neck. Slowly he went lower and lower. Reaching the nipples he began to bite and tease them.

"ahh.." Ace moaned.

Marco smirked and started to suck them.

"M...Mar...Marcoo"

He let go of his nipples and went to capture the man's lips again. Ace let him not caring anymore. Marco released his hands and picked up Ace. He held him over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. He threw Ace on the bed and climbed over him. He continued kissing him and reached for Ace's now hard cock. Ace couldn't help but moan loudly. He felt Marco smirk in the kiss and continued exploring his body.

"Ace..." He said "I love you"

He was in shock. Did Marco really just say he loved him? No that was impossible. There's no way Marco could possibly love him. Ace pushed him away and frowned.

"This isn't funny" he said unable to look Marco in the eyes.

"I'm not joking." Marco said replied with a serious face

Ace looked up at him puzzled. Marco leaned in for another kiss while pulling off the towel Ace wore. He began to rub him slowly making Ace moaned into the kiss. His moans grew louder as Marco sped up his pace.

"Mar..Marco.. I can't.. If you keep..." as cried out.

Marco stopped his movements and let go of Ace's member. He unzipped his shorts and pulled them off along with his boxers. Ace watched panting and sweating. Marco reached over Ace to get lotion lying on the drawer. He grabbed some and rubbed it on Ace's entrance. Ace let out loud moans as Marco put in a finger. It was painful. He grabbed onto the bed sheets and tried to hold in his screams. Marco leaned closer to Ace's face giving him a soft kiss.

"Relax" he said

Ace nodded and began to relax his body. The pain began to go away and Marco added the next finger. It began to feel good and soon the third finger was in. Marco moved his fingers inside Ace trying to stretch Ace and find his sweet spot. Ace let out more load moans as Marco moved his fingers.

"Ahh!" Ace arched his back. Marco smirked hitting the spot again. There it was, Ace's prostate. He hit it a couple more times making Ace moan louder before pulling out. He adjusted Ace's legs and wrapped them around his hips. He gave Ace another reassuring kiss before entering him. He pulled himself slowly into Ace's entrance. Ace held back a painful scream.

"Relax Ace.." Marco managed to say. Ace began to relax his body. He adjusted to Marco rather quickly. After giving Marco a nod to continue he pulled out and slammed back into Ace hitting his prostate dead on. He started slow but soon quickened the pace. Marco went for Ace's neck and began to suck it. He began to leave marks all over Ace's body. Ace shuddered at Marco's touch. He was soon nearing his limit and so was Marco. Marco slammed into him a couple more times before Ace came.

"Ahhhh!" Ace moaned as he let his cum to cover his body. His body tightened around Marco making him cuml. He poured all of his seeds into Ace. Before collapsing on top of him, he held pulled himself out of Ace. They were both panting hard covered in sweat trying to catch their breath. Marco wrapped his arms around Ace pulling him closer. After a minute or so of trying to catch his breath Marco broke the silence.

"Believe me now?"

"... yea"

"good." he smiled and pulled Ace even closer to him.

"...Marco..."

"Yea?"

"I love you too."


End file.
